Lay on Me
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Garcia va revoir de vieux amis, elle invite Spencer pour passer une bonne soirée et accessoirement le caser avec l'une de ses amies, haute en couleurs. Elle ne sait pas que son plan va fonctionner, mais pas tout à fait comme elle l'avait prévu !
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur: **Je sais pas, je suis à fond cross over en ce moment, est-ce que j'essaye de caser Scofield avec tous les mecs de séries que j'aime et que je n'arrive pas à caser dans leur propre série (synptôme Scofield, comme j'aime à l'appeler) ? Es-ce qu'on doit se préparer à le voir, je sais pas, se pointer dans le monde dangereux d'une de mes fics de Supernatural ? Je me le demande, en tout cas... cette fois, il part dans Esprit Criminel !

* * *

**Lay on me**

**1  
**

* * *

- Spencer ? »

Le génie du département des sciences du comportement se retourna alors qu'il allait enfiler sa veste. Après cette affaire complexe qui les avait menés dans les pires atrocités de la torture infantile, Hotchner leur avait donné trois jours de congés. Il allait donc de ce pas se rendre à cette conférence forte intéressante sur la microchirurgie. Après tout un de ses mentors allait y intervenir. Tout sourire sur le plan qu'il avait fait dès la clôture de leur réunion, le petit génie finissait de classer ses dossiers pour ne pas se mettre en retard, après tout ce n'était pas la porte à côté. Bien entendu, Garcia venait de l'appeler et déjà le jeune homme s'attendait au pire.

- Attends, je me disais qu'on pourrait faire un truc génial. »  
- De quel genre ? »

Soucieux, il fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas contre prendre un peu de temps avec l'équipe en dehors du boulot, mais quelque chose le peinait : là, c'était Garcia qui lui sautait dessus ! Au boulot, il appréciait ses talents alors que dans la vie de tous les jours, la petite bonne femme était à ses antipodes, n'hésitant pas à s'amuser de son côté coincé. Le sourire qu'elle lui tendit, le mit mal à l'aise, qu'avait-elle encore inventer ? Si c'était une autre de ses activités pour le faire participer comme la dernière fois, à une sortie paintball, non merci. Il devait encore avoir quelques bleus !

- Ben, j'ai invité JJ chez moi, j'ai quelques amis que je n'ai pas vu depuis un moment qui débarquent en ville, on pourrait passer une bonne soirée. »

Ok, et en quoi ça le concernait lui tout spécialement ? Pourquoi ne pas dire à son sucre d'orge de venir, Derek serait très certainement à l'aise avec les amies ou amis de Garcia. D'ailleurs il n'osait même pas imaginer à quoi ils pouvaient ressembler ! Sous la réticence de son interlocuteur la petite blonde fit un sourire en coin, son coude tapota gentiment les côtes du cadet de la bande pour lui signifier un peu plus en détails ses intentions premières.

- En fait, il va y avoir quelques jolis petits lots, je suis sûr que ça pourrait t'intéresser. »

Ha, voilà le fin mot de l'histoire ! Spencer l'aurait presque deviné. Derek Morgan n'avait-il pas essayé de lui brancher un coup avec un de ses "amies" d'enfance y'a pas quelques semaines ? Mal à l'aise, il passa une main dans sa chevelure en se raclant la gorge. Il n'avait pas un besoin impétueux d'avoir une petite-amie d'ailleurs, il était mal à l'aise avec les gens de son âge. Fronçant le nez, il hésita car la blonde habillée de couleur tout à fait horrifiante le regardait avec ce regard de chien battu qu'elle savait sortir à bon escient avec le benjamin du groupe, qui plus est, Garcia savait que ça marchait au moins huit fois sur dix. Avec un nouveau sourire triste elle ajouta.

- Et puis y'aura JJ ? »

Qui ne s'était pas aperçu de la façon dont il la regardait ? Personne, JJ la première d'ailleurs s'était amusée sans méchanceté du regard insistant que le cerveau de la bande lui lançait lorsqu'elle passait dans les couloirs. Il avait réussi à l'inviter voir un match par on ne sait quel miracle et depuis plus rien. Normal, lorsqu'on connaissait l'oiseau. Pénélope allait essayer de relancer la machine à drague car elle était sûre qu'il y aurait compétition pour la jolie blonde qu'elle allait ramener chez elle pour cette soirée pizza et alcool. Sans attendre, elle lui donna une petite carte violette bariolée de dessins étrangement stroboscopiques qui précisa son adresse.

- A demain soiiiiiir. »

Et avant que le châtain ne fasse la moindre objection, elle attrapa son sac rose fluo en forme de fraise et se mit à détaler dans les couloirs, non sans faire un dernier signe de la main à leur agent de liaison.

- Heu… »

Spencer Reid venait de se faire avoir en beauté. Il regarda la carte soucieux, il ignorait ce qu'il allait se mettre ou même ce qu'il allait apporter. Soupirant, il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil se prenant la tête entre les deux mains. Dans quoi venait-il de se fourrer !

- Un problème ? »

Derek avait oublié son téléphone portable, normalement il devrait déjà être dans son taxi, afin de profiter de ce temps de tranquillité pour rendre visite à sa mère et ses sœurs, au lieu de ça, il avait fait une connerie et le revoilà à son point de départ ! A quoi allait lui servir son portable ? Hé bien voyons à retrouver le numéro d'une ex qui, il l'espérait, serait contente de le revoir ! On ne se refaisait pas, il aimait son étiquette de Casanova qui ne lui était pas attribuée à la légère ! Il referma le potable le calant dans la poche de sa veste puis attira une chaise en face d'un Spencer complètement abattu. Il avait bien vu la joie indicible de Pénélope à peine avait-il mis les pieds dans le hall. Avait-elle encore ennuyé leur petit génie ?  
Reid était le benjamin du groupe, normal qu'ils aimaient l'ennuyer un peu et puis au-delà de ça, avec son QI très au-dessus de la moyenne, il ressemblait encore à un enfant et se faisait avoir comme un bleu. Comme quoi l'intelligence ne faisait pas tout.

- Elle vient de m'inviter à une soirée pour me caser… »

Derek fit un large sourire tapotant le genou maigrichon de son collègue de travail. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais c'était devenu comme une sorte de challenge dans la bande, ils devaient essayer de faire sortir Reid de ses statistiques et de ses théories ô combien intéressantes mais totalement futiles enfin, à ses yeux. Qui se fichait de savoir le pourquoi du comment d'une réaction chimique ? Il préférait voir les tours de magie de leur petit génie que de savoir pourquoi un peu de sucre et une boite de pellicule pouvait devenir une jolie petite fusée ! Sérieux il s'en fichait, c'était ça la magie les explications gâchaient le plaisir.

- Et alors ? Ça te fera du bien de sortir un peu et qui sait, les amies de Garcia seront peut-être un peu moins folles qu'elle… enfin… on sait jamais ! »

Derek secoua la tête, il était fort peu probable que ses copines, dont elle parlait de temps en temps, soient des filles calmes et intéressées par les théories d'un petit génie. Au moins, y aurait-il certainement une geek accroc à Star Trek ou Star Wars et qui pourrait un peu faire la conversation avec le châtain sans parler de trucs délirants ou de jeux online. C'était tout le mal qu'il souhaitait à Spencer.

- Pourquoi vous tenez tant à me caser ? »

Pourquoi ? Il était jeune, il était beau garçon et il vivait dans un studio de vieux célibataire, s'habillait même en dehors du boulot comme un prof, voir un fils à maman. Derek était presque indigné par cette question quand bien même rhétorique ! Il haussa un sourcil avant de commencer sa réponse le plus… diplomatiquement possible.

- T'es jeune, beau gosse, tu mérites bien d'être avec quelqu'un. Sérieux quand on finit une mission comme celle-ci, on a envie de sentir quelqu'un avec nous. Je ne sais pas toi mais ces corps d'enfants, je vais les voir encore pendant de longues, très longues journées. On a tous notre exutoire, mais de temps en temps ça fait pas de mal de penser totalement à autre chose. Être avec Garcia, ça va te faire plus de bien que de rester chez toi à bouquiner ou à assister à je ne sais quel colloque. Prends un peu de bon temps, couche avec une fille. Tu te pleins toujours qu'on s'amuse trop de ta candeur, c'est le moment petit gars, ce n'est pas à cinquante ans que tu vas essayer de courir les petites minettes, ça sera trop tard ! Et surtout, surtout débranche un peu ton cerveau ! Diable, essaye un peu de savourer le temps présent en pensant à autre chose que tes statistiques de merde dont on n'a rien à foutre ! Ok ? C'est le week-end, fini le boulot, fini tout ça ! Tu t'appelles Spencer Reid, t'es un jeune homme comme tous les autres, tu n'as pas eu ton premier doctorat à quinze ans et tu en as pas quatre. D'accord ? Quand on te demandera ce que tu as fait, cites en juste un, ça suffira. »  
- Et je mets quoi ? »

Reid tira légèrement sur sa cravate beige, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il allait se mettre, c'est alors que Derek se leva d'un seul homme, il allait le relooker pour qu'il ne fasse pas tâche ! Le génie du BAU savait très bien que ce que son collègue disait était vrai, juste de temps en temps il éprouvait l'envie de connaître ce que les couples qu'il apercevait dehors, connaissaient. Il n'avait jamais essayé.

- Suis-moi, on va faire les magasins, je vais appeler ma mère pour lui dire que je serais un peu en retard. C'est pour la bonne cause ! Et Mardi je veux t'entendre me raconter des étoiles dans les yeux, combien la petite poulette que tu as rencontrée était belle et qu'elle t'a roulé le plus beau patin de toute ta vie ! »

Gêné sa main caressa sa nuque. Ça n'allait pas être dur, enfin, si jamais il arrivait jusque-là ! Après un ricanement, il suivit Derek avec un peu d'appréhension, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de se faire relooker par celui qui avait l'étiquette de coureur de jupon, parce qu'il tenait à la neutralité de sa gare robe ainsi qu'à ses couleurs passe-partout !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque le black ramena des différents rayons, des habits aux couleurs qu'il n'aurait certainement jamais regardé ! Reid regarda le jeans noir avec un sentiment mitigé, au moins, il avait le bon ton d'être… neutre, seulement il avait jamais mis de jeans de sa courte existence. Son sourcil gauche tressauta, lorsque Derek lui présenta le pantalon bleu ciel qu'il venait de dégotter. Ok, allons pour le jeans ! Reid attrapa le vêtement comme s'il s'agissait du dernier exemplaire du prix Nobel dédicacé et gratuit, essayant par la même, d'échapper à l'essayage du truc à la couleur tape à l'œil ! Dans la cabine, le jeune homme aussi épais qu'une planche à pain se regarda rapidement. Il poussa un soupir triste lorsque son pantalon glissa à terre. Il n'avait pas de forme, il ne ressemblait pas au genre de mecs que les filles recherchaient, définitivement pas ! Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il allait foutre à une soirée pénélopienne ? La tête de Derek glissa entre le rideau et le mur avec un regard très consterné. Il aurait pu au moins essayer ce fichu pantalon bleu, il était sûr que ça lui aurait bien été. Son regard tomba sur le jeans qui, il devait se l'avouer, était plutôt flatteur pour son vis-à-vis qui le regardait comme tétanisé.

- Quoi ? »  
- Je suis en train de me changer ! »

Il ne savait pas le châtain si prude, l'agent mit une main devant son regard en rigolant.

- Pardon, je n'ai rien vu sur toi que je n'ai pas sur moi ! »  
- L'inverse n'est peut-être pas, totalement vrai par contre… »

Il regarda Reid se tourner vers lui en bougonnant, alors que tout sourire, il lui tendait un t-shirt manche longue. Derek attendit, juste pour le plaisir de voir le jeune génie changer de couleur.

- Pas question que je mette ça ! »  
- Oh que si ! »  
- Non ! »  
- Discute pas ou je ramène la jolie petite conseillère de toute à l'heure qui te voyait bien dans cette chemisette rose qui t'as quasiment fait pousser des boutons ! »  
- Mais… »  
- Il faut faire jeune, tu vas chez Garcia que diable, entre son mobilier jaune poussin et ses coussins lilas faut te faire une place, sinon tu vas paraitre inexistant. Le but, qu'on te remarque et qu'on se dise : Reid ? Ah oui, le gars super bien sapé et mignon à la fête de Pénélope ? Et non, Reid ? Ha… le gars qui déballait des théories de Nietzsche, il ressemblait à mon prof de quarante balais ! Tu vois la nuance ? »

Sans attendre, le brun attrapa la manche de la chemise blanche de son collègue et tira dessus, manquant de l'emmener avec lui. Maintenant s'il voulait sortir de cette cabine d'essayage, il devrait passer ce t-shirt !  
Quelques longues minutes plus tard, une chevelure châtain sortit de son boudoir, il observa la silhouette longiligne se mouvoir et sortir finalement entièrement. Le t-shirt lui allait bien, d'ailleurs l'agent se leva pour rejoindre son ami et d'un coup sec, il remonta quelque peu les manches avant de changer la coiffure trop stricte du petit génie en herbe. Hum, c'était bien mieux, non ?

- C'n'est pas parfait ? »  
- Je ne crois pas… »  
- Je crois que tu vas te faire violer par la première copine de Garcia. »  
- Je crois que j'en ai pas vraiment envie. »  
- Et moi, je crois que ça te ferait du bien. »

Indigné, il se tourna vers le black pour faire une grimace.

- Fais-moi confiance et surtout laisse tes cheveux comme ça, pas la peine de les rabattre toujours derrière ton oreille. Laisse les vivre, sinon à quoi bon les garder longs ! »  
- D'accord, mais la mèche va me gêner, non ? »  
- T'es pas en mission là. Ça te donne juste un charme fou, tu laisses comme c'est ! »  
- Si tu y tiens… »  
- Et… la dernière touche, vu que c'est un col en V, te faut un collier. »  
- Un quoi ? »

Un truc qui faisait jeune qui attirerait le regard tout en restant neutre. Il connaissait l'oiseau, si il sortait un truc trop mode, Reid ne le mettrait jamais. Après un court passage dans les rayons, il attrapa un simple fil de cuir auquel était attaché un kanji, n'était-ce pas celui de la droiture ou celui de la justice ? Il avait un peu oublié, mais qu'importait ce genre de détail ne choquerait pas Spencer, à comparer de celui qui parlait d'amour… Après un sourire fugace, l'agent attrapa une gourmette en acier puis retourna vers Spencer qui se faisait agréablement reluquer par la petite vendeuse de tantôt.

- Et voilà ! Soulier vernis et noir, tu dois avoir ça chez toi, ça devrait le faire, évite les bouts pointus… »

Bouts pointus, hein ? Au regard choqué de son interlocuteur, il comprit vite que ce genre de chose ne se trouverait définitivement pas dans le dressing de son jeune ami.

- Ça te va ? »

Pas vraiment convaincu, le petit génie fit un oui évasif avant de se précipiter dans la cabine et remettre sa tenue originale, oubliant la désagréable sensation de faire face à un autre lui. Sac sous le bras, il quitta Derek pour prendre le chemin de chez lui un peu plus anxieux encore à cause de la soirée qui allait s'annoncer fort astreignante.

- Et c'est là qu'il est tombé de tout son long en plein milieu du magasin, faisant tomber une étagère de capotes à la fraise, si, si je te jure ! »

Un éclat de rire raisonna dans la pièce, un invité cependant soupira simplement à cause cette soirée plutôt consternante. Il ne connaissait pas Garcia, à vrai dire il était là car sa meilleure amie l'avait trainé de force. Le brun aux yeux bleus fixa la blonde se dandiner en musique en direction de la porte, son regard désespéré remarqua que le nouvel invité était… un homme, enfin, un homme ! Michael poussa un soupir de soulagement, il n'allait pas passer sa nuit avec une bande de filles qui jasaient sec à propos de leurs ex ! Un ricanement lui sortit des cordes vocales attirant le regard de la blonde qui ne cessait de le dévorer des yeux. JJ semblait-il ? A vrai dire, il se fichait d'elle comme de sa première couche. Tout ce qu'il était arrivé à faire depuis que la blonde lui avait parlé, c'était de regarder l'appartement. Il était bien situé, la déco si l'on prenait en compte la femme qui allait avec, était pour le moins surprenante mais quelque chose de bon goût en ressortait. Le mobilier avait été choisi avec soin. Il n'aurait certainement pas fait mieux, sauf au point de vu coloris. L'ingénieur soupira une nouvelle fois, la musique était infecte, ne venait-il pas d'entendre les filles parler de Justin Timberlake ? Damned !

- Ha ! Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ! »  
- Si… si… »

Une pause fut nécessaire à Pénélope pour qu'elle comprenne qu'on n'avait pas échangé son collègue avec un sosie parfait. Le jeune homme était bien habillé avec un vêtement bleu ? C'était un bleu lagon qui partait en dégrader, d'ailleurs lorsqu'il ôta son blouson, Garcia observa les motifs violets qui laceraient le dos du vêtement dans une délicatesse surprenante. Qui avait pu lui dégotter cette tenue ? La coupe était parfaite, elle ne rendait pas le gamin maigrichon, comme souvent. Elle reconnue dans ce gout vestimentaire son sucre d'orge ce qui la fit sourire tendrement. Le pendentif qui gigotait au cou de son petit protégé la charma, diable, elle aurait peut-être dû se le garder pour elle ! Riant cette fois-ci à gorge déployée, elle attira son invité vers la cuisine attrapant par la même occasion ce qu'il avait apporté pour le mettre au frigo.

- Alors, JJ est là mais fait gaffe, elle essaye d'attirer l'attention du pote à Maria. Sinon, Rachel est quelqu'un de très gentil, elle adore Star Wars et en parle vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre. Sinon Laura vient de finir l'école des beaux-arts, elle restaure des tableaux anciens, tu verras, elle a des doigts divins. Chris est strip-teaseuse si tu lui demandes gentiment, elle pourrait t'inculquer quelques règles de… tu vois quoi ! Et pour l'instant en représentant masculin, il n'y a que Michael, Josh devrait pas tarder avec ses trois potes. Je le connais pas très bien apparemment il serait ingénieur, d'ailleurs Maria m'a dit qu'il avait, lui aussi, un QI au-dessus de la moyenne. Mais attention, je ne veux pas de débat philosophico je ne sais pas quoi durant ma fiesta ! »

Une fois cet avertissement lancé, elle traina Reid qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'en placer une, dans le salon.

- Et voici Spencer Reid, je vous laisse faire les présentations, je vais chercher les petits fours. »

Planté droit comme un I, Spencer regarda avec appréhension les filles qui l'observaient. Il adressa un rapide regard à JJ comme une sorte d'appel à l'aide, mais il devait se l'avouer, la jolie blonde n'avait rien compris à son regard et déjà une rousse pulpeuse s'approchait de lui pour se présenter.

- Maria, je suis une amie d'enfance de Garcia, elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi… »

Eh bien, il allait passer une nuit en enfer ! Depuis bien vingt minutes, Spencer ne faisait que des moulinets positifs derrière chaque parole de Laura, même si ce qu'elle disait était un tissu de non-sens pour son esprit de jeune premier. Après une nouvelle ineptie, Spencer poussa un soupir alors que Maria debout, dansait avec Garcia, lui lançant des regards langoureux. Le fameux Josh accompagné de deux de ses potes s'amusait avec la strip-teaseuse qui chauffait son publique comme il se le devait. Oh, il avait essayé de tenter une approche vers le clan mecs, mais le résultat avait été décevant au possible. Ça parlait de motos, de filles et d'alcool. Rien là-dedans ne pouvait réellement l'intéresser, alors gentiment, le petit génie était resté auprès de Laura qui parlait comme une machine. Son regard maintenant bovin glissa sur la droite, Michael continuait de l'observer. Le regard d'ailleurs que lui lança le jeune homme fit tiquer Spencer, qui mal à l'aise se détourna rapidement.  
Ça faisait bien une heure qu'il était là et déjà il s'ennuyait, lorsque Laura se leva pour aller danser, il la délaissa. Ce n'était pas son genre de se trémousser sur de la musique qui ressemblait à rien. Il préférait la grande musique à ces chanteurs de pop r'n'b à la voix mielleuse qui faisait fondre la première bimbo écervelée.

- Vient, ça te dit de se boire un verre sur la terrasse ? »

Le jeune homme brun aux yeux trop bleus s'était enfin approché de lui et lui parlait pour la première fois de la soirée, il attrapa le verre tendu et sans un regard pour les gens derrière lui, Reid se dirigea vers la terrasse. Sa main referma la porte coulissante faisant taire une bonne fois pour toute ce Usher !

- Merci. »  
- J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait te dévorer. »

Son interlocuteur rigola regardant la fameuse Laura onduler des hanches et s'accrocher au cou d'un des potes du fameux Josh. Ah là là, dieu qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre de femme.

- Pas désagréable, mais son discours sur l'évolution politique de Chine… »  
- Un ramassis de conneries ! »

Spencer haussa les sourcils stupéfait, il n'était peut-être pas le seul pourvu de réels neurones en cette soirée.

- Michael Scofield. »  
- Spencer Reid. »

Le petit génie attrapa la main et la serra toujours pas à l'aise pour deux sous devant le regard trop bleu de son vis-à-vis qui se mit à sourire d'une façon angélique.

- Ingénieur en génie civil. Et toi, tu travailles au FBI ? »  
- Hum, au département des sciences du comportement. »  
- Intéressant. »  
- Si on veut, ce n'est pas toujours évident. »  
- J'imagine… »

Il imaginait même très bien. Michael se tourna vers la nuit avancée, prenant appui sur la rambarde il s'y hissa puis s'installa tranquillement laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Sa main se tendit en direction de son compagnon et d'une traction rapide, il l'aida à prendre place en face de lui. Chevauchant leur rambarde les deux hommes se regardèrent un court instant avant de reprendre leur discussion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, c'est pas ta place, non ? »  
- On a décidé de me caser, pas facile quand on a quatre doctorats différents, qu'on est entré à douze ans en fac et qu'on… a un QI de 187. A chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche c'est pour parler de théories trop complexes ou de pourcentages qui n'intéressent personne. »

Le regard bleu sembla s'illuminer quelques instants sous cet aveu. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre de son QI, mais le gamin en face de lui était certainement plus intelligent que lui. Reid se crispa entendant la voix de Morgan lui rappeler de ne pas faire étalage de sa science, n'avait-il pas juré qu'il ne parlerait pas de ses bizarreries de petit génie ? Spencer fit un sourire grimacier tandis que le sourire de Michael s'adoucissait, il avait aussi un problème avec les autres dû, par non en plus son QI, mais aussi par cette maladie que son cerveau avait développée, mais qu'importait, y'avait comme qui dirait un trait commun entre eux. Sa tête fit un petit signe en direction de l'agent.

- Je pense qu'on a ça en commun. »  
- Ha ? »

Pensif, le brun aux yeux bleus ne fit qu'un sourire, il regarda la fête qui battait son plein puis soupira. Il n'avait qu'une envie : partir.

- Tu viens, on se casse d'ici ? »  
- Je ne suis pas contre. »

- Dereeeek ? »

L'agent Morgan venait de décrocher son téléphone sans regarder qui était l'interlocuteur, il devait être quatre heures du matin, bordel qui osait le déranger à cette heure ?

- Quoi ? »  
- J'ai perdu Reid ! »

Hein ? Il papillonna des yeux pendant un moment, pas de doute c'était Pénélope à l'appareil, mais que venait-elle de lui annoncer ?

- Mais enfin, on ne perd pas quelqu'un comme ça. »  
- Si si, je te jure, il était là et puis tout à coup, pouf. »  
- Pouf ? »  
- Disparu ! »  
- Il est parti avec une fille ? »  
- Non, du tout, elles sont encore avec moi, je ne sais pas où il est et il ne répond pas à son téléphone. »  
- Du calme, Reid est un grand garçon. »  
- Et je l'ai fait un peu trop boire, si il lui arrivait quelque chose, je… »

L'agent bailla, il entendit vaguement la main de Garcia glisser sur le combiné pour lui permettre de parler avec quelqu'un. Il entendit tout aussi vaguement la fin de la conversation disant qu'un autre convive aurait mis les voiles. Ben voilà, il n'était pas parti seul !

- Il serait parti avec le pote d'une de mes copines, mais ce mec est pas net, il n'a pas arrêté de fixer Spencer de toute la soirée ! Il me filait les jetons quand je rencontrais son regard ! »  
- Pourquoi ? »  
- Je sais pas, mais il matait vraiment Reid ! »  
- Tu sais que ça existe les homos, hein ? »  
- Tu crois que Spencer est… »  
- Aucune idée ma belle, mais ne nous inquiétons pas, ok ? »  
- D'accord, mais foi de Garcia si ce mec lui a fait du mal, il va bouffer ses couilles ! »  
- Ok, en attendant, moi, je dors ! »

Sur ce, l'agent Morgan raccrocha et retourna dans les bras de Morphée. De l'autre côté du fil, la petite blonde attrapa son manteau rose à fourrure puis se précipita dans la nuit avancée avec JJ à ses trousses, elles sauveraient leur bel ami des pattes odieuses de cet homme !

Michael se mit à rire, assis sur le tabouret d'un bar il observait son compagnon parler de tout et de rien, après avoir commencé dans un registre très rigoureux, les scotchs avaient fini par lui délier la langue et maintenant il parlait de la musique jazz qu'un saxophone distillait dans un son quasiment aphrodisiaque. Son regard bleu tomba sur le jeune homme qui attrapa son nouveau verre en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ignore totalement, d'ailleurs qui était meilleur saxophoniste entre Scott Hamilton et Joe McPhee. »

L'ingénieur ne suivait plus vraiment la discussion, il devait se l'avouer, il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres génies et depuis qu'ils avaient arrêté de parler de sujets propre à leurs différents quotients intellectuels, les yeux bleus du plus âgé s'étaient contenté de scruter chaque fait et geste du jeune homme qui se tenait à ses côtés dans une analyse poussée, comme s'il s'agissait d'une de ses maquettes.

- J'ai… On vient d'arrêter un homme. Il avait… torturé et tué une trentaine d'enfants… »

Reid repoussa son verre se souvenant de ce que Morgan lui avait dit hier, de temps en temps, il se faisait bouffer par son travail car tout restait dans son esprit. Lui qui avait une mémoire visuelle parfaite se retrouvait étouffé sous les décombres de sa vie. Un soupir brisé lui écorcha la gorge avant que par dépit, il termine son verre cul sec. Une main glissa sur son crane délivrant sa chevelure de l'emprise de son oreille droite, sans savoir pourquoi, il bougea la joue pour poursuivre cette caresse. Son interlocuteur ne savait pas quoi répondre de pertinent à cette phrase, en effet ça ne devait pas être un souvenir des plus facile à gérer. Il en avait vite fait entendu parler entre deux designs de building, mais pour ainsi dire, personne ne le sortait de sa petite vie tranquille. Ses croquis d'un côté, son neveu et son frère de l'autre… pour le reste, Michael avait la fâcheuse tendance de… ne rien avoir de réellement "vie sociale". Le dos de sa main avait glissé sur la joue de l'agent qui étrangement suivait son mouvement, Scofield inclina la tête, attendri, le jeune homme ne tenait plus son alcool, il était temps qu'il le ramène chez lui avant qu'il ne l'amène à faire quelque chose de regrettable. Il quitta la peau de son compère puis lâcha un billet à l'intention du barman. Ceci fait, il se leva, et tira l'agent ivre par la manche de son blouson.

- On va où ? »  
- Chez toi. »  
- Je… on ? Que… je sais pas si… tu crois ? »

Sous le flou qui sembla animer Spencer, il ajouta par pure précision :

- Et ensuite je rentre à l'hôtel, hein ? N'y voit rien de… en fait, je sais pas à quoi tu viens de penser. »

Ha ? Pourquoi était-il déçu quelque part ? Il avait promis à Derek de sortir un peu de son cocon mais il avait raté sa mission : fille dans son lit ce soir, après tout, c'était quasi mission impossible pour lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'essayait jamais ou abandonnait trop vite. En fait, il s'en fichait. Il n'avait personne, mais vivait très bien comme ça, alors ? Pourquoi se sentait-il gelé de l'intérieur ? Reid poussa un nouveau soupir, marchant en compagnie de l'ingénieur. Ils ne se connaissaient pour ainsi dire pas mais il avait bien vu que le brun essayait toujours de lui cacher quelque chose ; cela dit il avait vite compris ce que c'était, lorsqu'il l'avait entendu parler de la structure du bar tout en commentant les deux fausses notes du musicien. Lui-même n'avait pas pu faire attention à tous ces détails en même temps. Il avait alors sourit, sachant pertinemment d'où venait ce trop-plein de savoir que distillait l'être complexe qui partageait sa soirée.

- On pourrait… »

Le petit génie s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir, il voulait continuer de… parler avec le brun, il ne le quitterait certainement pas comme ça. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi regardait-il son regard bleu de la sorte ? Pourquoi souriait-il comme ça sans raison valable, pourquoi voulait-il… ?

- Ça te dit un… café chez… m… »

Moi. Enfin, le mot ne fut pas audible car la voix criarde de Garcia venait de le héler et que maintenant à ses côtés, elle le tirait comme une démente par le blouson, criant son inquiétude. A force de se faire secouer, il dut détacher son regard du bleu qui lui ôtait toute pensée cohérente.

- Hein ? »  
- Je te raccompagne ! »

Et disant cela, elle jeta un regard froid au brun qui amusé l'observait protéger le petit bout d'homme qui lui servait de collègue. Dommage, il aurait bien accepté l'invitation, quoique… il se faisait tard et le châtain avait définitivement trop bu, alors, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches il se détourna de la scène pour se diriger vers son hôtel.

- Alors ce week-end ? »

Reid attrapa son gobelet de café en soupirant, il se retourna vers Derek vers qui il se dirigea. Justement, ça lui ferait un peu de bien d'arrêter de ressasser ça et en parler enfin à quelqu'un !

- Foireux. Maintenant je sais qu'une cuite au scotch, c'est définitivement pas pour moi. »

Scotch ? Morgan pouffa de rire mais se retint bien vite en voyant le châtain avec une expression triste et renfrognée.

- Quoi ? »  
- Garcia… m'a arrêté avant que je l'invite chez moi. Je me persuade que ce n'est pas plus mal, mais j'arrête pas de penser. Et si ? Et si je l'avais invité, il se serait passé quoi ? »  
- Qui ça ? Une jolie bimbo ? »  
- Non… un… homme… »

Morgan inclina la tête, il ne savait trop pourquoi, mais il se doutait bien qu'un jour, le petit génie lui ferait part de ce genre de chose, qu'un jour, son ras le bol criait à la terre entière qu'il se fichait pertinemment des filles. Au moins, il avait fait un pas, qui d'ailleurs le fit sourire avec tendresse comme un paternel attendri.

- T'as envie de le revoir ? »

Sans décoller ses yeux de son gobelet, Spencer repensa à ses yeux bleus puis sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à conter ce qu'il savait de l'ingénieur : il habitait Chicago, il avait obtenu son doctorat avec la deuxième meilleure mention latine d'honneur et ce n'était pas peu dire, lui n'avait obtenu que la troisième ! Il conta tout ça avec beaucoup d'attention et surtout avec une sorte d'adoration que son vis-à-vis ne manqua pas de noter. Alors, il avait trouvé un autre génie, hein ? Voilà qui s'annonçait soit la meilleure idée du siècle ou la pire configuration qui soit. Qui pourrait faire redescendre sur terre une bande d'allumés du ciboulot ? Nan, une fois lancé et à plusieurs c'était chose impossible, peut-être que ça serait le pire couple jamais formé sur cette bonne vieille terre. Pourtant, il ne pouvait faire abstraction de cette étincelle que Reid n'avait jamais dans le regard, pas même lorsqu'il exposait des théories pompeuses sur il ne savait quel travail d'il ne savait quel auteur.

- Doucement… personnellement, je me fiche un peu de son CV. Mais il semblerait qu'il te plaise. »

Lui plaire ? Forcément, on avait pas tous les jours le loisir de rencontrer un homme aussi cultivé, aussi gentil et aussi… beau que celui-là. Michael Scofield pouvait paraître un peu froid, comme lui d'ailleurs, mais au bout de quelques heures, il avait rencontré une personnalité très attachante, pas toujours aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle ne voulait bien le faire croire. Il avait vu dans ses yeux pleins de choses, de la peur, de l'envie, du désir, mais aussi une grande tendresse et une capacité d'empathie sans égale.

- Vous vous êtes embrassé ? »

Reid fit un signe de tête négatif, c'était pas l'envie qui lui en avait manqué pendant les quelques secondes de la caresse, mais il n'avait pas osé.

- J'étais pas prêt, et puis j'étais à moitié bourré, mais… il m'a caressé la joue et… »

La main du châtain glissa sur sa joue à ce souvenir, il fit exactement le même chemin que Scofield quelques jours plus tôt. Son regard devint soudainement sombre. Pourquoi en parlait-il de toute façon, il ne le reverrait jamais…

- Et ? »  
- Laisse tomber, on ferait mieux de rejoindre Hotchner. »

Une larme glissa sur sa joue tandis qu'il grimpa les escaliers le menant vers les bureaux du premier. Mieux valait qu'il se mette au boulot plutôt que de se lamenter sur un homme qui ça se trouve, ne se souvenait même pas de lui !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur: **La chanson qu'ils écoutent est celle du final de prison break, Lay it down slow, de Spiritualized.

* * *

**Lay on me**

**2  
**

* * *

- Michael ? »

Le dénommé sortit de sa tasse de café, il avait passé l'une des plus mauvaise nuit de sa vie ! Il en était maintenant à sa sixième tasse et sa journée venait tout juste de commencer ! Ses doigts massèrent l'arrête de son nez, lorsque son collègue commença à lui parler de ses plans car était à prévoir qu'il allait devoir se taper la correction de ses fondations foireuses. Comme d'habitude, mais son sens du professionnalisme était sans borne, il ne laisserait jamais un danger subsister, car dans leur cas ça pouvait facilement signifier des centaines de morts voire des milliers, il avait du coup, du pain sur la planche. Soupirant, il attrapa les différents croquis en repensant au week-end qu'il avait passé. Hormis sa rencontre fortuite avec le jeune Spencer Reid, il avait suivi Maria pour des prunes. Tout ça parce que son frère avait cru bon de le pousser dans les pattes de cette femme en se disant sûrement qu'ils pourraient devenir plus que de simples amis. Et bien raté mon cher Lincoln, elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour les yeux bleus de son cadet. Faudrait un jour qu'il trouve le courage de dire à son ainé qu'il se fichait bien des décolletés plongeants ou des mini-jupes et qu'il ne s'arrêtait qu'à l'esprit des gens qu'il rencontrait, pour ne pas dire leur cerveau et toutes les connaissances qu'il pouvait receler. Bien sûr, la plus part du temps il aimait observer les hommes pour leur plastique, mais lorsque le cerveau ne suivait pas la beauté, Michael avait tendance à se lasser. Grand miracle il avait réussi à aimer une femme à cause de sa présence d'esprit, mais fallait l'avouer c'était rare. Le menton posé dans la paume de sa main et le regard perdu quelque part entre sa tasse et les croquis, Michael soupira à nouveau. Il aurait dû prendre le numéro de Reid avant de le laisser filer, il n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter, si ce n'est passer par Maria, puis par Garcia qui semblait nourrir une animosité incompréhensible à son encontre. Autant dire que c'était fichu !

- Et merde ! »

Mieux valait qu'il n'y pense plus et qu'il se mette au boulot, au moins ça aurait la vertu de faire avancer sa vie !

Reid poussa son cavalier sûr de lui, cette fois il aurait Jason. Pourtant son sourire victorieux s'éteignit lorsque deux coups plus tard son supérieur lui annonça dans un sourire moqueur que la partie était terminée. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Spencer n'avait gagné aucune partie contre Gideon, aucune ! Et même en tournant l'échiquier une dizaine de fois, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa logique, ni prévoir ses coups. Excédé par tant de génie, il alla se vautrer dans un siège de l'autre côté de l'avion pour penser et peut-être déprimer un peu. Sous le regard inquiet de Derek, le châtain se laissa tomber sur la tablette en poussant un énième soupire. C'était ainsi depuis un mois, impossible de faire sortir Spencer de ses pensées limites masochistes au sujet de cet homme dont il ne voulait plus parler, mais qui martelait son esprit au point de parasiter quelques fois le cheminement de sa pensée. De temps en temps, le nez collé contre le hublot, il caressait sa joue avec un regard indéchiffrable. Sans rien dire, l'agent Morgan laissa tomber une feuille à côté du petit génie puis alla s'assoir aux côtés de JJ. Le bruit de la feuille attira le regard curieux du Docteur Reid qui l'observa quelques secondes avant de s'en saisir. C'était la page imprimée d'une revue parlant d'une quelconque enseigne. Il ne la connaissait pas, d'ailleurs c'est presque à haute voix qu'il se mit à lire le papier.

- Maxwell & Schaum, Chicago. Firme spécialisée dans… »

Un nom attrapa cependant son regard quelques lignes plus bas, l'article parlait de leur employé le plus prometteur qui venait de créer le prochain building d'une entreprise cotée en bourse : Michael Scofield. Le regard perdu de Spencer tomba sur Derek qui lui lança un clin d'œil avant d'annoncer tout haut.

- Hey, si on prenait le temps après la mission au lieu de rentrer directement ? J'ai jamais visité Chicago. »  
- Tu veux faire du tourisme ? »  
- Pourquoi pas, on vient de travailler comme des dingues depuis deux semaines, ça serait bon de se faire une petite pause. On finit notre interrogatoire et on se prend, aller une soirée de répit. J'ai toujours voulu voir l'art Institute of Chicago, à ce qui parait c'est l'un des plus beaux musées d'Amérique. »

Gideon inclina la tête tout à fait d'accord par cette proposition, le pli de sa bouche ne pouvait pas tromper, il trouvait l'idée certes de dernière minute, mais intéressante. Derrière son regard sombre Hotchner fronça les sourcils, mais Derek repris bien vite.

- Aller, juste un peu, l'équipe a besoin de souffler un peu et puis Chicago est une belle ville, ça nous dépaysera ! »  
- Bon, bon, d'accord. »

Le sujet était clos, une fois leur mission effectuée, ils auraient carte libre pour la soirée ! Derek envoya un pouce victorieux en direction du châtain qui se mit à rougir violemment. Il y avait une adresse sur le papier, avec de la chance… Il n'osait réellement y croire, allait-il pouvoir le revoir ?

- Alors ? On va se faire ce musée ? »  
- Heu, sans moi, je… »  
- Il préfère regarder l'architecture de la ville, n'est-ce pas, Reid ? »  
- Tout à fait. »

Rougissant sous le regard de Derek, il s'éloigna du groupe qui le regardait avec suspicion. Maintenant seul dans la ville, il héla un taxi puis tendit la revue de presse à l'adresse du conducteur. C'était sa destination, il ignorait encore comment il pourrait rencontrer Michael, mais il essayerait, non, il y arriverait !  
Reid toisa la femme de l'accueil qui pianotait sur son ordinateur en fulminant, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre, d'ailleurs agacé il réitéra.

- J'aimerais voir monsieur Scofield. »  
- Je ne peux rien pour vous, désolée. »

Pas décidé à quitter les lieux sans voir l'ingénieur, Spencer fit quelque chose qui sur le coup lui sembla être la seule solution à son problème. Le regard vert de la femme glissa sur l'insigne et tout à coup elle sembla plus encline à lui parler.

- Ascenseur numéro deux, étage 18, bureau 403. »

Une fois qu'elle vit le jeune homme partir, elle attrapa son combiné de téléphone afin d'avertir Michael de l'arrivée prochaine du FBI.  
Surpris, le concerné raccrocha en fronçant les sourcils que pouvait bien lui vouloir le FBI ? Il espérait que Lincoln n'ait pas fait une connerie ou bien son neveu. Les Burrows pouvaient avoir le sang chaud, mais de là à attirer l'attention du FBI ? Se grattant le crâne, il attrapa la tasse de café tendue par son supérieur en inclinant la tête.

- Alors ? »  
- Les plans sont bientôt finis et je… »

Alors là… Alors là… le brun écarquilla les yeux en voyant un jeune homme engoncé dans une veste beige et une cravate couleur brique. Il eut un peu de mal à le reconnaitre à cause de ce look rétro à mort, mais à la vue de son regard de chien perdu, Michael se leva et se dirigea hors de son bureau sans écouter plus longtemps son patron. Se faufilant dans le couloir sa main se saisit du bras de l'agent qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué.

- Que fais-tu là ? »

Il l'avait retrouvé ou plutôt c'était Michael qui l'avait trouvé, enfin, ça en revenait au même ! Remettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille, Spencer se mordit la lèvre. Bien évidemment, il avait pensé à tout, mais pas à ce qu'il allait dire au brun. Après un mouvement mal à l'aise, Reid soupira car il ne savait quoi dire à Scofield. Depuis que Derek lui avait donné cette coupure de presse, il n'avait eu que dans l'idée de revoir les yeux bleus de son…  
Allons bon, peut-être que Michael ne voulait pas le revoir, peut-être qu'il s'en fichait de lui après tout. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et Spencer arrivait comme ça sur son lieu de travail sans s'annoncer ou plutôt en montrant sa plaque. Damned, il ne savait pas s'y prendre. Il aurait bien voulu lui dire qu'il avait envie de le revoir, mais plus il pensait à son audace, plus il se sentait stupide.

- Heu… j'aurais pas dû, désolé, je… je dois y aller. »

Surpris de ce changement de programme, le bleu du regard de Michael suivit l'agent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il n'emboite le pas derrière lui.

- Attends, je suis heureux de te revoir. »

Il n'aurait pas dû commencer comme ça, il aurait dû se douter que son interlocuteur l'aurait mal pris. Mais pour le coup, il ne s'était pas attendu à le revoir un jour, d'ailleurs il n'en revenait toujours pas !

- Je… moi aussi. »  
- Tu m'attends ? Je prends le reste de ma journée. »

Et tout sourire Michael attrapa ses affaires, passa devant son chef en lui annonçant qu'il s'en allait. Il faisait toujours des heures supplémentaires sans jamais demander quoi que ce soit, il était normal qu'il reste, qu'il double parfois ses horaires ou dorme au boulot tellement il en avait. Il avait bien le droit de partir comme ça et ce n'était pas son patron qui dirait quelque chose, au pire, il travaillerait cette nuit pour finir ses plans et être dans les temps. Son bras entoura les épaules fines de l'agent qu'il tira rapidement dehors.

- Que fais-tu ici, alors ? »  
- Boulot, m'enfin, on a un peu de temps libre avant de rentrer, alors… et comme, enfin un ami m'a trouvé un article sur ton entreprise… enfin voilà ! »

Ça avait pour but d'être clair, ou pas. Michael éclata d'un rire franc. Il était heureux de le revoir même si c'était que pour quelques heures. Cependant ce soir, il ferait en sorte qu'ils ne finissent pas dans un bar, juste pour être sûr de pouvoir continuer si le châtain avait dans l'envie de passer la nuit, par exemple chez lui.

- Alors, je te fais visiter la ville ? »  
- Hum… pourquoi pas. »

Oui, il n'était pas venu là pour ça, mais à vrai dire, maintenant il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire. Reid n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler, ni même de se retrouver coincé dans un silence pesant, car jusqu'à maintenant il avait agi avec un incroyable manque de logique et de bon sens.  
Ça faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, Michael commentait quelques fois les bâtiments qui se dressaient devant eux et alors le châtain dévorait des yeux pendant quelques secondes l'ingénieur qui lui inculquait des bases en architecture. Spencer ne s'était jamais trop penché sur ça, alors il était enchanté d'en apprendre un peu plus.

- Quoi ? »  
- Il est avec quelqu'un, Jason tu peux pas faire rester Hotchner juste une nuit, juste une ! Ça me ferait chier d'appeler Spencer avant qu'il n'ait passé la nuit avec son Roméo. »

Le sourire de Gideon s'étira quelque peu, il fit un clin d'œil à Derek avant de se trainer comme un grand malade vers le hall de l'hôtel. Hotchner essayait de rameuter ses troupes car il voulait partir avant la nuit. Son regard sombre tomba tout à coup sur Jason qui, verdâtre, se tenait devant lui, une main sur l'estomac.

- Je ferais mieux de rester encore un peu, il serait mal venu de voyager dans mon état. »  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
- J'ai dû manger quelques chose de pas frais. Vous inquiétez pas, Derek m'emmènera demain en voiture. »  
- Et pour Reid ? »  
- Je ne sais pas, pas vu. Vous l'avez vu ? Vous savez où il est ? »

Hotchner peu dupe haussa un sourcil, le petit génie s'était éclipsé rapidement et n'était toujours pas visible alors qu'il était le premier prêt à partir. Y aurait-il une femme cachée derrière tout ça ?

- Bon d'accord, on s'en va, trainez pas trop et faites attention en voiture, il ne faudrait pas que notre cher Jason vomisse dans une voiture du FBI, non ? »

Un sourire diabolique et en coin, le chef de section parti en direction de l'aéroport avec JJ et l'agent Prentiss.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Merci, Morgan ! »

Spencer rangea son téléphone avant que le brun ne se réinstalle à leur table. Serviable, Scofield revenait avec deux smoothies, il s'assit avec un grand sourire tendant l'un des gobelets en plastique transparent vers son compagnon. Le regard bleu épia l'agent du FBI qui gesticula sur sa chaise, visiblement gêné. Ils avaient passé le début de soirée à parler de géopolitique, de littérature, de chimie, de physique et depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'arrêter de comparer leur savoir, les deux hommes ne savaient plus trop quoi se dire. Michael n'était pas quelqu'un de très sociable, il ignorait de quoi parler et sa curiosité mettait souvent son interlocuteur dans l'embarras. Il devait avouer que le jeune homme en face de lui n'était pas très causant et que s'il attendait après lui, le monde pourrait bien s'écrouler et le ciel devenir rouge avant que Spencer ne se décide à intervenir dans la discussion. Bon, devait-il réattaquer ? Il savait très bien la réponse à la question qu'il allait poser, mais disons que c'était pour enchainer, Spencer n'était pas venu le revoir pour juste le regarder dans les yeux et rester muet comme une carpe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un boulot passionnant, un QI surprenant, un sourire timide, un très bon parti, hum ? Déjà pris ? »

Hein ? Une agréable chaleur envahit le petit génie qui se mordit la lèvre. On venait de lui faire un sacré compliment dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Les gens s'arrêtaient à son cerveau et n'allaient jamais plus loin. Un peu décontenancé, il attrapa son gobelet et dut s'y prendre à deux reprises avant de pouvoir mettre cette fichue paille entre ses lèvres. Damned, il avait les mains moites et le cœur tremblant.

- Non… »

Michael lui tendit un sourire amusé et dans un mouvement qu'il effectua le plus lentement possible, il attira sa chaise en direction de son vis-à-vis qui l'observa avec attention. Son visage glissa vers le châtain qui se retint de rougir comme une pucelle effarouchée. Mon dieu ces yeux trop bleus le mettaient mal à l'aise !

- Serait-il possible que je réclame cette place ? »

Le souffle du brun glissa contre son cou, le cœur de Reid manqua un battement et son corps entier trembla de confusion. Maintenant, vu la chaleur qu'il ressentait au niveau du visage, il était sûr qu'il était rouge comme une pivoine, baissant la tête pour ne pas attirer les regards sur lui, il poussa le buste de l'ingénieur qui était resté trop près de lui, à tel point que sa respiration soufflait encore contre sa nuque faisant réagir son corps d'une façon dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il se sentait gêné, son corps avait tellement été l'instrument de son esprit qu'il avait du mal à le voir là, s'en défaire totalement pour réagir de cette façon. Il lui fallut bien une trentaine de secondes pour reprendre le dessus et oser à nouveau affronter le regard bleu de Scofield.

- Il vaudrait mieux que je rentre. »  
- Pour ? »  
- Ils vont s'inquiéter et on devrait déjà être dans l'avion. »  
- Ils ne t'ont pas demandé de rentrer, n'est-ce pas ? »  
- Je… »  
- Tu sais, tu peux me dire simplement que je te plais pas, hein ? »  
- C'est pas du tout ça ! »

Spencer se mordit la lèvre en voyant le regard bleu s'amuser de sa réaction. Venait-il de dire justement ce que Michael attendait de lui ? Pourquoi avait-il la détestable sensation qu'il était pris au piège par ce regard ? Le dos du brun retourna contre son dossier, le corps maintenant légèrement vouté prenait ses aises dans le fauteuil du café. Le regard pétillant ne cessait de l'observer attendant certainement quelque chose de lui, très certainement une réponse à la question posée quelques minutes plus tôt. Jouant avec ses doigts, le jeune homme aux multiples doctorats soupira puis remonta le visage vers le brun qui maintenant secouait une de ses cuisses très certainement nerveusement.

- Oui… je… tu… enfin… »

Pas très sûr que l'autre comprenne, Reid fit un mouvement circulaire des yeux montrant par là qu'il n'était pas à l'aise pour deux sous, surtout avec cette foule qui remplissaient la terrasse du café. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise de sa vie, peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'il était dans ce genre de situation. Le plus souvent c'était son intelligence qui le guidait, qui faisait barrage contre les aléas de la vie ; derrière ses connaissances, il se cachait, il se légitimait, tout était plus facile derrière son QI. Mais là…  
Lorsque Michael se leva en attrapant sa main, Spencer le suivit sans broncher. Il savait bien que l'ingénieur le menait jusque chez lui, mais il n'avait pas peur, au contraire il semblait serein comme jamais. Enfin, pour l'instant, car il ne donnait pas cher de lui dans quelques minutes lorsque la porte de l'appartement se refermerait derrière lui.  
Il fut content de voir que le superbe appartement de l'ingénieur était des plus spacieux, il posa sa veste sur le canapé en cuir essayant de prendre ses marques dans cet appartement grand standing. Il ne venait pas d'une famille foncièrement aisée, ce genre de grand appart' avec vu sur la ville, il n'en voyait que dans les films. Puisque le brun lui avait dit de se mettre à l'aise, il se laissa tomber sur l'accoudoir du canapé, attendant que le brun ne se change et laisse tomber son costume qu'il ne mettait ô grand jamais en dehors du boulot. Scofield n'était pas un amoureux des chemises cravates et autres vestes qui plongeaient son corps dans une rigidité étouffante. A la place, il troqua cette tenue de boulot contre un t-shirt manche courte peut-être un peu trop moulant pour le regard de son compagnon qui s'empourpra à la suggestion du corps qui se trouvait dessous. L'homme poussa un bouton et tout à coup la voix d'un homme retentit dans l'appartement. C'était une chanson douce pas le genre que Spencer écouterait en temps normal, voilà pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais entendu avant aujourd'hui. L'homme chantait bien et avait une voix légèrement brisée, mais ce qui captiva son audition fut la mélodie jouée au piano. Un homme, un chœur, un piano et des paroles qui lui laissèrent un arrière-gout dans la bouche car elles pénétrèrent son cœur et peut-être même son âme à cause de leur prureté.

- Ça ne va pas ? »  
- Si, quelque part c'est triste. »  
- Quelque part, c'est magnifique. »

Et sans dire quoi que ce soit, le brun attrapa son bras puis l'aida à se relever, le corps de Michael se rapprocha ensuite afin de l'attirer entre ses bras. Le bras droit de l'architecte glissa au creux de ses reins, l'autre main vint se perdre dans sa chevelure puis le front de se hôte glissa contre le sien. Il n'avait jamais dansé, alors il se contenta de suivre les mouvements du brun, peu sûr de lui. Ses bras peut-être enfin courageux se resserrèrent autour de l'homme dont le visage glissait maintenant dans son cou murmurant les paroles de la chanson au creux de son oreille et tout à coup le châtain fut submergé de sensations car jamais personne ne lui avait dit ces mots-là et pour une première fois dans sa vie Spencer comprenait ce qu'il avait manqué en s'enfermant dans sa bulle. Un baiser fut déposé contre sa nuque qu'il offrit sans s'en rendre compte, le reste se passa de la même manière puisque quelques temps plus tard il se surprit à fermer les yeux et répondre timidement aux baisers qui lui brulaient les lèvres. Lorsque la guitare électrique s'éleva en fin de morceau, il sentit le corps de Michael l'attirer dans un couloir. Sans interrompre leurs échanges, il pénétra la chambre de l'ingénieur puis se laissa tomber contre lui dans un lit moelleux et confortable. Impossible que cet homme soit célibataire en tout cas c'est ce qu'il pensa lorsque le brun retira son t-shirt et vint à nouveau capturer ses lèvres, c'est ce qu'il pensa lorsque son compagnon l'effeuilla et c'est ce qui martela son esprit lorsque l'autre s'amusa à faire naitre un brasier incendiaire au creux de son corps.

Un rayon de soleil fit grogner Spencer qui se tourna immédiatement vers la présence à ses côtés. Son regard contempla un moment le brun dormir paisiblement à ses côtés, le visage quelque peu dur irradiait une beauté angélique qui le surprit. Étrangement, il avait bien dormi, étrangement, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, comme quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de ses nuits, étrangement un sourire loin d'être fugace ourlait ses lèvres. Tout à coup, tout ce que Derek avait pu lui dire sur le besoin d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'épauler ainsi que les paroles de la chanson lui revinrent en mémoire. Avoir quelqu'un auprès de soi pour lui faire oublier le boulot et tous ses soucis… ça prenait sens. Dans un sourire Spencer se redressa, la chambre était sommairement meublée, quelque peu zen aux vues de la déco minimaliste. Une maquette trônait là sur un bureau au milieu d'un amas de croquis.

- Ça te plait ? »

Surpris, il sursauta se rendant compte que deux billes bleues le fixaient profondément. Spencer glissa une main dans sa chevelure remontant les draps sur son corps. Un réflexe idiot lorsqu'on savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus sous les draps et que son compagnon avait vu son corps sous toutes les coutures.

- Hum. »  
- Bien dormi ? »  
- Trop ! »  
- Café ? »  
- Ça ira. »

A vrai dire, il était bien incapable d'ingurgiter quelques choses. Il attrapa machinalement ses genoux puis les rabattit contre son torse à nouveau mal à l'aise. Que pouvait bien signifier cette nuit ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi avant tout ça, pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire ? La moue de ses lèvres attira l'attention du brun qui l'attira dans ses bras.

- Tu regrettes ? »  
- Je l'ignore, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. »  
- Essaye de décrire. »  
- Il n'y a techniquement pas de mot pour décrire ça. »  
- Essaye. »  
- Des… doutes ? Un fourmillement de questions sans réponse aucune, de la… peur ? Un peu de… regrets… oui… »  
- Faut pas. »  
- T'as vraiment… personne ? »  
- Nan. »  
- Pourtant tu… »  
- Et alors ? Y'a quelques temps j'aurais dit que je n'avais besoin de personne que ma famille me suffisait, que mon boulot était tout ce qui comptait. Mais c'est froid et austère, c'est des conneries Spencer, on est pas fait pour vivre seul, non ? »  
- Je ne suis plus sûr de rien. »  
- Je suis sûr d'une chose par contre, j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie. »

Quelque chose partit à l'assaut de son cœur, Spencer ignorait ce que c'était mais lorsque l'homme le glissa sous lui, il se laissa faire à la merci de son regard et il laissa le corps couler contre le sien. Il aurait dû le repousser, non ? Pourquoi l'attendait-il ? C'était stupide, fronçant les sourcils légèrement à cause des mains entreprenantes et sulfureuses qui échauffaient son corps, le petit génie voulut dire quelque chose, mais une présence dans la chambre le stoppa. Un homme de carrure imposante regardait le lit avec surprise, le fusillant presque du regard. Michael venait de se séparer de lui et regardait le nouvel arrivant légèrement effaré. Et oui, il n'avait personne dans sa vie ! Tss… Un voile d'ombre dans le regard, l'agent du FBI tenta de retrouver ses habits qui avaient dû être disséminés un peu partout dans la chambre.

- Michael ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Mais c'est qui bon sang ?! »  
- Hum… »

Et merde, pourquoi Lincoln faisait irruption chez lui comme ça ? Surement parce que son cadet ne faisait rien chez lui à part bosser. Il pouvait entrer dans cette pièce à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit lors qu'il ne travaillait pas et trouver le dos rond de son frère attablé devant son bureau en train de bosser comme une machine. Et là… ça faisait un peu boulette. Il n'y avait plus qu'à se rendre maintenant, il ne pouvait plus cacher quoi que ce soit.

- Spencer, je te présente… »  
- Pas la peine ! »  
- Comment ça ? »  
- Je me casse d'ici. Dire que… »  
- C'est mon frère, pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état... »  
- Ton… ? »

Son… frère ? Spencer posa un regard presque terrifié sur le bulldozeur qui le regardait avec circonspection. Son frère ? Il n'avait pas l'air très amical celui-là !

- Lincoln je te présente Spencer, un… ami, même si le terme ne semble plus vraiment approprié. »  
- Approprié… en effet vu ce que vous faisiez ! »  
- Et ? Ça te regarde ? »  
- Juste que… »  
- Si ça te plait pas c'est pareil, hein ? »  
- Ok, libre à toi de… Enfin, je venais te proposer de te joindre à LJ et à moi pour un pique-nique mais… »  
- Je suis occupé, demain peut-être… »  
- Ok ! »

Sans vouloir en savoir plus, ni en voir d'avantage, Burrows fit un évasif signe de la tête puis quitta la chambre. Comment allait-il apprendre à son fils, que son oncle était… enfin qu'il préférait… enfin qu'il… et merde, il arrivait toujours pas à s'en remettre ! Michael couchait avec des mecs et lui apprenait ça de la pire façon qu'il soit !

- Tu veux toujours partir ? »  
- Que je le veuille ou non, il va falloir que j'y aille. Je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment, j'ai déjà poussé le vice à rester toute la nuit. Je connais Hotchner, il ne va rien dire car la plus part du temps je pose aucun souci, mais mieux vaut ne pas abuser. »  
- Dommage… »

Un silence pesant tomba sur la chambre, Reid poussa un soupir en laissant retomber ses affaires à terre, il retourna se lover dans les bras du brun qui l'attira pour un nouveau baiser.

- Derek ? Je… je… M'att… endez pas. Je… Michael arrête ça ! »

Un sourire polisson s'esquissa sur le visage de son acolyte qui n'avait pas décidé d'arrêter malgré le coup de téléphone de son compagnon. Ses dents marquèrent la chair du châtain qui ondula entre ses mains. Et toujours avec ce sourire fripon, il coula lentement contre le corps de Spencer descendant sous les draps.

- Je… vais prendre le… »  
- Et bien, il t'en fait de ces choses ! »  
- Dere… k ! Je disais… »  
- Tu prends le train de nuit, c'est ça ? »  
- Hum… Mi… chael… »  
- Bon je te laisse, hein ! »

Derek éclata d'un rire franc, il ne s'était pas douté un seul instant qu'il entendrait une telle voix et un tel gémissement sortir de la bouche du gars coincé qu'il avait vu arriver dans le département ; encore moins au bout du fil ! Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres que Jason partagea ayant lui aussi entendu ce gémissement qui avait eu la bonne idée de sortir du portable de Morgan. Le black alluma le moteur de la voiture et démarra en trombe, qu'importait pour le reste, Reid était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait !

Son portable le sortit de sa torpeur, Michael l'avait épuisé. Il fut surpris de le voir assis à son bureau en train de bosser, très certainement. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Sa main attrapa la machine vibrante qui inondait la pièce d'une tonalité proche du grognement.

- Hum ? »  
- Alors mon chéri ? J'apprends qu'on découche ? »  
- Garcia ? »  
- Hum ! T'as le bonjour de Jason et de notre beau brun ténébreux qui nous sert de supérieur. Changement de plan mon chéri, tu les rejoins à Appelton, Wisconsin. En plus tu seras là-bas avant eux. »  
- Y se passe quoi ? »  
- Trois meurtres en deux jours, je t'envoie le tout sur ton portable. »  
- Ok, merci Garcia. »  
- De rien, et passe mes excuses au beau brun qui est avec toi. »  
- Hum. »  
- Au fait, vous l'avez fait ? »  
- Garcia ! »

Reid grogna, il raccrocha bien vite puis se laissa retomber dans les draps en regardant le dossier que lui avait envoyé la blonde. Son regard se fit un peu plus dur lorsqu'il aperçut les corps et les positions des deux premières victimes.

- Et merde. »  
- Boulot ? »  
- Ça m'en a tout l'air. Je dois me rendre à Appelton, Wisconsin. »  
- Je t'y dépose ? »  
- Hum… je voudrais pas… »  
- Je m'habille ! »

Étrangement, le voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur, il était pourtant quasiment certain qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant des mois, son travail ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps de libre, au point de parcourir l'Amérique et rejoindre le brun. Assis confortablement, ils discutaient cinéma, il avait trouvé en Michael quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, quelqu'un qui regardait toujours au-delà des choses, qui voulait toujours en savoir plus. Leurs soifs de savoir s'alimentaient entre elles à tel point qu'il n'y eut pas un seul moment de silence dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

- Ça doit être ici. »  
- Merci. »

Reid sortit de la voiture en s'étirant de toute part, ils avaient fait pas mal de kilomètres et il n'était plus habitué à prendre la voiture, il regrettait presque l'avion privé. Après un court sourire, il attrapa Michael par le cou et l'embrassa, son corps se pressa contre celui du brun qui se fit violence pour ne pas le plaquer sur le capot.

- Je crois qu'on nous regarde… »  
- Hein ? »

En effet, derrière eux un homme engoncé dans un costume noir les scrutait de ses yeux obscurs avec une étrange lueur de… comment dire… d'étonnement. Hotchner s'attendait bien à tout sauf à ça !

- Alors voici le fameux… Michael ? C'est comme ça qu'il l'a appelé, non ? »  
- Entre deux gémissements, oui… Je ne m'attendais pas à une si belle prise ! Je suis fier de lui, pour le coup ! J'ai toujours su qu'il avait bon goût ! »  
- Il est magnifique ! »  
- Et ses yeux… ses yeux… »

JJ soupira de tristesse, c'était de bonne guerre, elle avait essayé et avait perdu. Elle préférait encore que Reid profite de cet homme plutôt que l'une des copines écervelées de Garcia. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle n'était même pas jalouse. Sans mot dire, elle tendit un sourire au couple avant de rentrer dans le commissariat afin de préparer leur programme avec la police locale. Jason un sourire aux lèvres la suivit faisant des signes complices à son petit protégé qui n'en rougit que plus. Derek dut tirer Prentiss par le bras pour qu'elle arrête de fixer le brun comme s'il s'agissait d'une côtelette ultra tendre proposée à une fille qui n'avait rien mangé depuis des mois. Il la fit entrer dans le commissariat sans ménagement. Ne restait plus qu'Hotchner qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir vu le Docteur Reid se jeter quasiment sur un… homme pour l'embrasser… La vie pouvait être remplie de… comment disait-on déjà ? Surprises ? Il en perdait ses mots !

- On t'attend à l'intérieur ! »

Bon… Spencer s'était attendu à pire, mais ça était resté soft, pas de pique, pas de moquerie, pas trop de commentaire sur…

- Hey, ça serait bien que tu nous le présentes comme il faut, hein ? On veut tout savoir sur ta petite Gueule d'Ange, surnom déposé par Garcia. Aller, on y va ! »  
- J'arrive Derek. »

Gueule d'Ange… Garcia avait le don de choisir des pseudos idiots, mais il ne savait pourquoi, ça allait bien au brun. Il inclina la tête ajusta son arme et sa plaque puis se détourna de Michael à contre cœur.

- A plus tard. »  
- Oh, que oui, la gueule d'ange n'en a pas fini avec toi. Tu m'appelles ! »

Et c'est ainsi que le brun quitta la place de Appelton Wisconsin, mais certainement pas sa vie !

* * *

2011. Une petite fic que j'ai écrite en quelques heures, je trouve le Michael de cette fic pas très réussi, j'ai du mal à le transposer ailleurs que dans prison break. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !


End file.
